2012
The following media in this list is from 2012. Movies Walt Disney Theatrical Findingnemo3d.jpg|Finding Nemo 3D (September 14)|link=Finding Nemo Brave.jpg|Brave (June 22)|link=Brave Wreckitralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph (November 2)|link=Wreck-It Ralph Monstersinc3d.jpg|Monsters, Inc. 3D (December 19)|link=Monsters, Inc. Home Video Homewardbound dvd.jpg|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey|link=Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (VHS/DVD) Homewardbound2 dvd.jpg|Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco|link=Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (VHS/DVD) Makeminemusic.jpg|Make Mine Music|link=Make Mine Music (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Melodytime dvd.jpg|Melody Time|link=Melody Time (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Funandfancyfree dvd.jpg|Fun and Fancy Free|link=Fun and Fancy Free (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Agoofymovie 2000.jpg|A Goofy Movie|link=A Goofy Movie (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Hercules 2000.jpg|Hercules|link=Hercules (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Ichabodandmrtoad 2000.jpg|The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad|link=The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Mickeysonceuponachristmas 2000.jpg|Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas|link=Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (VHS/DVD) Hunchbackofnotredame 2002.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame (2002 DVD/VHS) Abugslife bluray.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life (Collector's Edition) Mulan 2004.jpg|Mulan|link=Mulan (Special Edition) Robinhood_2006.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (Most Wanted Edition) Winniethepooh 2007.jpg|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|link=The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Friendship Edition) Caballeros_2008.jpg|Saludos Amigos & The Three Caballeros|link=Classic Caballeros Collection: Saludos Amigos & The Three Caballeros Swordinthestone 2008.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (45th Anniversary Edition) Marypoppins_2009.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (45th Anniversary Edition) Oliver&company_2009.jpg|Oliver & Company|link=Oliver & Company (20th Anniversary Edition) Petesdragon 2009.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (High-Flying Edition) Bedknobsandbroomsticks 2009.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Enchanted Musical Edition) Monstersinc bluray.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (Blu-ray) Toystory_bluray.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story (Blu-ray) Toystory2 bluray.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 (Blu-ray) Greatmousedetective 2010.jpg|The Great Mouse Detective|link=The Great Mouse Detective (Mystery in the Mist Edition) Blackcauldron 2010.jpg|The Black Cauldron|link=The Black Cauldron (25th Anniversary Edition) Toystory3 bluray.jpg|Toy Story 3|link=Toy Story 3 (Blu-ray/DVD) Aliceinwonderland bluray.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (60th Anniversary Edition) Incredibles bluray.jpg|The Incredibles|link=The Incredibles (DVD/Blu-ray) Foxandthehound bluray.jpg|The Fox and the Hound|link=The Fox and the Hound (30th Anniversary Edition) Dumbo bluray.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (70th Anniversary Edition) Lionking bluray.jpg|The Lion King|link=The Lion King (Diamond Edition) Ladyandthetramp bluray.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (February 7)|link=Lady and the Tramp (Diamond Edition) Lionking2 bluray.jpg|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (March 6)|link=The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (2012 Special Edition) Lionking1.5 bluray.jpg|The Lion King 1½|link=The Lion King 1½ Aristocats bluray.jpg|The Aristocats (August 21)|link=The Aristocats (2012 Special Edition) Rescuers bluray.jpg|The Rescuers & The Rescuers Down Under (August 21)|link=The Rescuers (35th Anniversary Edition) Pocahontas bluray.jpg|Pocahontas & Pocahontas II (August 21)|link=Pocahontas & Pocahontas II (Special Edition) Cinderella bluray.jpg|Cinderella (October 2)|link=Cinderella (Diamond Edition) Findingnemo bluray.jpg|Finding Nemo (December 4)|link=Finding Nemo (Blu-ray) Trailers for upcoming films included Peter Pan on Blu-ray Disc and Monsters University in theaters. Universal Theatrical Trailers for Despicable Me 2 were seen in early Spring and late this year in theaters. Home Video grinchmovie_dvd.jpg|How the Grinch Stole Christmas|link=How the Grinch Stole Christmas (DVD/VHS) Despicableme_bluray.jpg|Despicable Me|link=Despicable Me Catinthehat bluray.jpg|The Cat in the Hat (February 7)|link=The Cat in the Hat (DVD/Blu-ray) Sony Pictures Theatrical Hoteltransylvania.jpg|Hotel Transylvania (September 28)|link=Hotel Transylvania Home Video Matilda sedvd.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda (Special Edition) Hook bluray.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) 20th Century Fox Theatrical Iceage4.jpg|Ice Age: Continental Drift (July 13)|link=Ice Age: Continental Drift Wimpykid3.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (August 2)|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) Home Video Homealone bluray.jpg|Home Alone: Family Fun Edition|link=Home Alone: Family Fun Edition (DVD/Blu-ray) Homealone2_bluray.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) iceage bluray.jpg|Ice Age|link=Ice Age iceage2_bluray.jpg|Ice Age: The Meltdown|link=Ice Age: The Meltdown Iceage3_bluray.jpg|Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs|link=Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Wimpykid bluray.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid (Blu-ray/DVD) Wimpykid2 bluray.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (Blu-ray/DVD) Starwars trilogybluray.jpg|Star Wars: Original Trilogy|link=Star Wars Trilogy (Blu-ray Disc) Starwarsprequels bluray.jpg|Star Wars: Prequel Trilogy|link=Star Wars Prequel Trilogy (Blu-ray Disc) Iceage4_bluray.jpg|Ice Age: Continental Drift (December 11)|link=Ice Age: Continental Drift Wimpykid3 bluray.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (December 18)|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (Blu-ray/DVD) Warner Bros. Home Video Harrypotter1 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter2 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter3 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter4 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter5 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Blu-ray/DVD) Harrypotter6 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Blu-ray/DVD) Harrypotter7 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (Blu-ray/DVD) Harrypotter8 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (Blu-ray/DVD) Wizardofoz bluray2010.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (70th Anniversary Edition) Goonies bluray2011.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies (Blu-ray) Hollywood Pictures Smbmovie dvd.jpg|Super Mario Bros.|link=Super Mario Bros. (film) New Line Cinema Home Video Themask bluray.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (Special Edition DVD/Blu-ray) DreamWorks Home Video Shrek bluray.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek (DVD/VHS) Shrek2 bluray.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2 (DVD/VHS) Shrek3 bluray2.jpg|Shrek the Third|link=Shrek the Third (DVD/Blu-ray) Shrek4 bluray.jpg|Shrek Forever After|link=Shrek Forever After (DVD/Blu-ray) PC Software Apple ITunes_11_Logo.png|iTunes 11 (November 29) On March 7, iTunes 10.6 added support for 1080p high definition video as an option for movies and television programs. On September 19, the iPhone 5 and iOS 6 were released, with iTunes 10.7 included. The iTunes Store was redesigned with iTunes 11. Google Google_Chrome_logo_2011.png|Google Chrome Support for Chrome on iOS was added on June 28. Microsoft Windows_8_logo.png|Windows 8 (October 26)|link=Windows 8 Television Broadcast syndication 2012title.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune CW Network SonicX.png|Sonic X|link=Sonic X During its final two years on the CW Network, Toonzai was replaced by Vortexx in October. PBS Kids Thomas&Friends8.jpg|Thomas & Friends|link=Thomas & Friends ABC Family Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Boomerang Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon|link=Pokemon The Hub Title01.wmv 000096250.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (October 10)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 3 premiered this year. Home video My Little Pony Mylittlepony vol1.jpg|The Friendship Express|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express Mylittlepony vol2.jpg|Royal Pony Wedding|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Royal Pony Wedding Mylittlepony vol3.jpg|Adventures in the Crystal Empire|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Adventures in the Crystal Empire Mylittlepony season1.jpg|The Complete First Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season One (DVD) On Digital Mlp_itunes2.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic AllThatVol1.jpg|All That: Volume 1 AllThatVol2.jpg|All That: Volume 2 AllThatVol3.jpg|All That: Volume 3 AllThatVol4.jpg|All That: Volume 4 Video Games Kirby Kirbysepicyarn.jpg|Kirby's Epic Yarn|link=Kirby's Epic Yarn Kirbymassattack.jpg|Kirby Mass Attack|link=Kirby Mass Attack Kirbysreturntodreamland.jpg|Kirby's Return to Dream Land|link=Kirby's Return to Dream Land Kirby 20thanniversary boxart.jpg|Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition (September 16)|link=Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Mario/Yoshi supermario64ds.png|Super Mario 64 DS|link=Super Mario 64 DS mariokartds.jpg|Mario Kart DS|link=Mario Kart DS newsupermariobros.jpg|New Super Mario Bros.|link=New Super Mario Bros. Superpapermario.jpg|Super Paper Mario|link=Super Paper Mario Supermariogalaxy.jpg|Super Mario Galaxy|link=Super Mario Galaxy Mariokartwii.jpg|Mario Kart Wii|link=Mario Kart Wii Mario&Luigi3.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story|link=Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story NSMBWii.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. Wii|link=New Super Mario Bros. Wii Supermariogalaxy2.jpg|Super Mario Galaxy 2|link=Super Mario Galaxy 2 supermario3dland.jpg|Super Mario 3D Land|link=Super Mario 3D Land Mariokart7.jpg|Mario Kart 7|link=Mario Kart 7 nsmb2.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. 2|link=New Super Mario Bros. 2 NSMBU.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. U (November 18)|link=New Super Mario Bros. U Sonic sonicthehedgehog360.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog 360|link=Sonic the Hedgehog 360 Sonic_Rush_Adventure.jpg|Sonic Rush Adventure|link=Sonic Rush Adventure SonicChronicles.jpg|Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood|link=Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood SonicUnleashed.jpg|Sonic Unleashed|link=Sonic Unleashed Sonicandtheblackknight.jpg|Sonic and the Black Knight|link=Sonic and the Black Knight Sonic&segaallstarsracing.jpg|Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing|link=Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing Sonicfreeriders.jpg|Sonic Free Riders|link=Sonic Free Riders Sonicgenerations.jpg|Sonic Generations|link=Sonic Generations Sonic&allstarsracing2.jpg|Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (November 18)|link=Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Music Kirbycollection CD.png|Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition (July 19)|link=Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition (soundtrack) Books Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid1.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid 2.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Wimpykid 3.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw Wimpykid4.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days Wimpykid5.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth Wimpykid6.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever Wimpykid7.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel Websites Kirby's official website, kirby.nintendo.com, was given a makeover on July 19. Logos of 2012 Universal (2012).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures Universal Television (2011).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television Illumination Entertainment (2010).jpg|Illumination Entertainment|link=Universal Pictures Paramount_100th_Anniversary_(2011).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Paramount_DVD_(2002).jpg|Paramount DVD|link=Paramount Home Entertainment Paramount_High Definition (2006).jpg|Paramount High Definition Warner Bros. Pictures (2004).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures Warner Bros. Television (2003).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television Warner Home Video (1997).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video Columbia Pictures (1993).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1993).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Sony Pictures Television (2002).jpg|Sony Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2005).jpg|Sony Pictures Home Entertainment|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox (2011).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation 20th Century Fox Television (1995).jpg|20th Century Fox Television|link=20th Century Fox Television 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2010).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_(2013).jpg|The Walt Disney Company|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Television Animation (2003 2014).mp4 20160108 070043.357.jpg|Walt Disney Television Animation|link=Walt Disney Television Touchstone Pictures (2002).jpg|Touchstone Films|link=Touchstone Pictures Touchstone Home Entertainment (2003).jpg|Touchstone Home Video|link=Touchstone Home Entertainment NBCUniversal_Television_(2011).png|NBCUniversal Television CBS Television Distribution (2007).jpg|CBS Television Distribution|link=CBS Television Distribution American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC Fox logo.png|FOX|link=Fox Broadcasting Company CW Network.png|CW Network|link=CW Network HiT_Entertainment_(2006).jpg|HiT Entertainment|link=HiT Entertainment 4Kids Entertainment (2005).jpg|4Kids Entertainment|link=4Kids Entertainment DHX Media (2011).jpg|DHX Media Hasbro Studios (2010).jpg|Hasbro Studios PBS logo 3D.png|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service PBS Kids Logo.jpg|PBS Kids|link=PBS Kids HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax 2011 (Yellow).png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime_logo_1997.png|Showtime|link=Showtime The_Movie_Channel_2006.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel Disney channel Logo 2010.png|Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel Disney XD.png|Disney XD|link=Disney XD Disney Junior.png|Disney Junior|link=Disney Junior ABC_Family.png|ABC Family|link=Freeform Nickelodeon 2009.png|Nickelodeon Productions|link=Nickelodeon Productions Nick at Nite.png|Nick at Nite TeenNick 2009.png|TeenNick|link=TeenNick Spike TV logo.png|Spike TV|link=Paramount Network FX logo 2008.png|FX Network|link=FX Network Usa network hd.png|USA Network|link=USA Network Syfy logo.png|Sci-Fi|link=Sci-Fi Channel TNT Logo.png|TNT|link=TNT TBS (2011).png|TBS|link=TBS Cartoon Network 2010.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network Boomerang logo.png|Boomerang|link=Boomerang Gsn logo.png|Game Show Network|link=Game Show Network PBS_Kids_Sprout.png|PBS Kids Sprout|link=Sprout Hub Network logo.png|The Hub Network|link=Hub Network CC 2002.png|The Caption Center|link=Closed captioning Nintendods_logo.jpg|Nintendo DS|link=Nintendo DS Wii_logo1.jpg|Wii|link=Wii Nintendo3ds logo.jpg|Nintendo 3DS|link=Nintendo 3DS WiiU logo.jpg|Wii U|link=Wii U Currency of 2012 Category:Timeline